


Looking Leads to Touching

by elemie89



Category: Saturday Night Live, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-07-28 10:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16240109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elemie89/pseuds/elemie89
Summary: William McTavish didn't think too much about his son's babysitter, until he did some Facebook snooping...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts), [avidvampirehunter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avidvampirehunter/gifts), [ReyloWarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloWarrior/gifts), [Audrey4ever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrey4ever/gifts), [sidsaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidsaid/gifts), [JenfysNest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenfysNest/gifts).



> for my fierce queens in the CL GC. y'all are some real ones.

William McTavish gripped the wheel of his Chevy Malibu. His trepidation about entering his rented townhouse welled up in his stomach. He’d just driven home from his weekly A.A. meeting and knew what’d be waiting inside for him, a sullen pre-teen and a pair of legs that had been giving him fits all week. His son Miles was the sullen pre-teenager. He was perpetually camped out in his room, only coming out for bathroom breaks and to grumble about food. 

 

It wasn’t for lack of trying on William’s part. When Miles was with his mother, he’d tried his hand at Fortnite, his favorite game. Although he was trying to learn the game, it was also his feeble attempt attempt to forge a connection with his son. He tried to have Miles’ favorite foods on hand for his week-long visits. The thought that his endeavors might be in vain was starting to weigh heavy on him. 

 

The pair of legs that had been giving him fits was another matter entirely. The pair of legs in question belonged to Rey, a student at the local community college. His ex-wife had posted a flier at her school and they found her more than qualified. She’d been watching Miles for the past few weeks while William attended his A.A. meetings. 

 

At first, their interactions had been respectful and professional. She’d called him “Mr. McTavish” and Miles seemed to like her. Well, about as much as any eleven year-old could like someone assigned to watch him for an hour every other week. William eventually insisted Rey stop calling him “Mr” and just call him by his first name. The arrangement was working perfectly. That was, until he decided to look up her Facebook page. 

 

William’s friends from A.A. had told him absolute horror stories about their babysitters and questioned his sanity when they learned he hadn’t looked her up on Facebook to do a little snooping. He wasn’t the most technology savvy man - his inability to learn to play Fortnite bore that out - but he could perform a simple Facebook search. Three minutes into his prying, he wished he hadn’t. 

 

Rey's social media presence was fairly typical, William assumed, for a young woman around her age. Among the typical vacation photos and pictures with her friends, one in particular that had been taken about a year ago caught William’s eye. Rey was bent over a pool table, holding a pool cue with a come hither look in her eyes. She was clad in a red crop top and short black shorts. Her top revealed just enough skin for William to imagine things. 

 

From that moment on, it had been difficult to resist his growing attraction to her. He couldn’t stop thinking about her, her perfectly toned legs and abs. He’d also wondered what he'd do he ever got her alone. He imagined slipping that crop top off above her head and planting kisses along her pert breasts. William always chided himself when he fell into those thoughts. At forty-six, he was already greying, divorced and a recovering alcoholic, he didn’t need to check off “affair with the babysitter” on his mid-life crisis bingo. Compounding this, he surmised Rey was at least twenty years his junior. There was no way she could want old, damaged goods like him. 

 

William decided he’d been sitting in his car far too long. The quicker he got in the house and gave Rey her money, the quicker she’d leave, and the less chance she’d notice the tenting in his jeans whenever she was around. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and sighing, he strode into his house and unlocked the door. 

 

“Hey William!” Rey’s familiar voice greeted him upon his entry. 

 

She was sitting in his recliner, reading a book, with her legs flung over the armrest. She was wearing a pair of leggings with her college’s sweatshirt. William’s gaze fell to her legs and he fought to keep them on her face. 

 

“Hello, Rey,” he said with a smile. 

 

She got up from the chair and began gathering her belongings. He silently urged her to hurry to save himself any embarrassment. 

 

“Oh Miles ate dinner already. He just wanted pizza rolls. I told him it wasn’t a good dinner for a growing boy, but he was persistent,” Rey said with a smile. 

 

“Oh, well thank you.” William knew his ex-wife would kill him if she knew what Miles’ dinner had been, but decided he was going to worry about that later. 

 

Out of the corner of his eye, William could see Rey was looking at him intently. Shifting uneasily, he turned around to head to the kitchen to get Rey's money. He could feel evidence of his arousal starting.  _ Well crap _ ,  _ I sure am screwed,  _ he thought.  _ Is this all it takes now? Just a look from her?  _

 

_ “ _ Hey William?” Rey asked as she followed him in to the kitchen. 

 

“Yes Rey?” he asked. 

 

“Did you get a haircut?” 

 

“Uh, well yes...I did,” he replied. 

 

“Looks good,” she said, moving closer to him in the middle of the kitchen.

 

William gulped, “You, uh, really think so?” 

 

She nodded, now close enough that she reached out and touched the hair on the back of his head. Her fingers stroked his hair softy, slowly coming down and resting on the back of his neck. William froze at her touch, what was happening? Before he could free himself from her soft caress, her lips were on his mouth. 

 

William's eyes were wide open as she kissed him. She pulled away after the brief moment. 

 

“W-what are you doing, R-rey?” he managed to squeak out.

 

Rey chuckled and sighed, “Oh come on William, I’ve seen the way you look at me” 

 

“You...you have?” he hoped he’d been at least a little more discreet.

 

“I have,” drawing in a big breath. “And I feel the same way”

 

Williams mouth dropped to the ground, did she really just say that? He must be hallucinating because there was no way those words just came out of her pretty mouth. 

 

“But, I’m much older than you. I have a son!” he said, his voice cracking more than it usually did when he was nervous. 

 

Rey shrugged, “I’ve always been in to older guys. You might say I have a slight daddy kink” 

 

So she  _ was  _ in to older guys, William pondered that statement. There was still the tiny matter of legality. “How old are you, exactly?” 

 

“Twenty,” she said running a finger down his black and white gingham button-down. 

 

“You’re sure?” 

 

“I think I know how old I am,” Rey chuckled.

 

“And you’re sure you’re into older guys?”

 

“William, do you want to keep debating my age and taste in men? Or…” she trailed off, placing her hand on the growing bulge in his jeans. “Do you want me to show you?”

 

William silently watched her as she dropped to the floor and got on her knees. She chuckled once more, “That’s what I thought” 

 

“But what about Miles?” he managed to get out around his cotton mouth as Rey undid his belt buckle and zipper. 

 

“Upstairs. He has his headset on, so you know that volume is cranked up. He’s on a quest right now, so he’ll be busy for a  _ long _ time” 

 

McTavish swallowed hard as Rey pulled down his pants and boxer briefs. His cock sprung out of its uncomfortable confinement. He looked down as Rey was regarding it with mixture of awe and amusement. Maybe Rey didn’t mind his length, unlike his ex, who always regarded it as a curse. 

 

Rey gently teased his head with her tongue, licking the pre-cum that had started to form off. He let out a groan. Rey took this as a sign to keep going, teasing him with her tongue a few more times before taking part of his length in her mouth. She slid his cock in a bit more. She began her movements lazily, taking in more length each time her head bobbed back and forth. 

 

At first, William didn’t know what to do with his hands. They remained paralyzed by his side as she began working his cock with his mouth. It had been some time since any woman had - or wanted to- appreciate him in this way. Eventually, his hands strayed away from his side, lacing his fingers through her brown hair, letting his body be supported by the kitchen peninsula.   

 

When Rey felt his body was adequately supported, she picked up the pace of her bobbing. This elicited groans from deep in William’s chest. With varied pressure she continue her sucking and bobbing, not stopping as William’s hips bucked. He wondered when he would wake up from this dream because there was no way this was actually happening. He threw his head back and his eyes rolled back. 

 

“Rey, I’m about to come”

 

He looked down and saw her eyes were filled with devilish glee. This was his undoing. She continue to work him feverishly as he felt himself pulsing in her mouth. He shot his load in and pulled out simultaneously, spilling cum all over Rey’s mouth. 

 

William looked horrified. “Oh hell, I’m so sorry, Rey”

 

Rey burst out laughing, wiping off her mouth and getting up from the floor. “It’s quite okay William”

 

William pulled up his pants and put himself back together. 

 

“Uh, William? I hate to do this, but I have to run,” Rey said, biting her lip. 

 

“Oh no problem. Sure. Do what you gotta do” 

 

He followed her to the living room. She picked up her belongings and headed toward the door. Placing her hand on the knob, she turned around with a twinkle in her eye, 

 

“See you in two weeks...daddy”

  
  



	2. Looking Leads to Touching: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, thank you to everyone who left kudos and comments on the original one shot. I did not anticipate the response and for that I'm eternally grateful. So, as a thank you, I decided to upgrade this to a two shot. 
> 
> As always, thank you to my beta [theselittlethings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theselittlethings) for telling my sentences not to be awkward like their author and encouraging this debauchery. I couldn't do this without you.
> 
> Also, special shout out to twitter user [@strawberryxtalk](https://twitter.com/strawberryxtalk) for her counsel on this chapter. 
> 
> Now, sit back, relax and enjoy the thrilling conclusion to the McTavish saga.

_ Madness, _ Rey thought to herself while fighting through the crowd,  _ this is absolute madness _ . She wasn’t just referring to the mass of people pushing against her as they danced in the club. She was also referring to the reason she was ditching her friends on a Friday night, hoping to talk to - or at least catch a glimpse of - William McTavish. 

 

It all started with that damn blow job she’d given him in his kitchen six months ago. She’d only been there to babysit Miles. She never intended to profess her crush - or her secret daddy kink for that matter - to her boss, but she’d kissed him and gone down on him, all in the span of about five minutes. 

 

Ever since that happened, Rey and William had hooked up once or twice a week. William had proven himself to be a devoted eager lover and was willing to do most anything to please her in the bedroom. Rey felt sorry for the poor man when she’d asked for oral and he sheepishly admitted it had been a very long time since he’d eaten anyone out . He proved to be a quick study as Rey guided him their first time. 

 

The matter of feelings was never discussed, save for that damn kitchen blow job.

 

“Rey, you make me feel young again,” William commented one night after particularly powerful orgasm rocked both of them. 

 

Rey should have known then that William was entirely inappropriate for her and he was probably just acting out some midlife crisis. The nagging feeling that she was a placeholder until some forty-something divorcee with two kids came along to steal William’s heart was always there. She continued to ignore it and she was more than happy to oblige him. Oh, how she  _ did _ oblige him. She obliged him on the sofa, his bed, and even the backseat of his car (a particularly cramped experience, but they couldn’t keep their hands off each other in an Olive Garden one night and had to move to a more private location). 

 

Their trysts continued for about three months until William's ex-wife caught them when she dropped off Miles early one day. It was no one’s fault really, neither of them heard William’s phone ringing in the other room. There was a big scene - to which Miles was not witness to, thankfully - and Rey hadn’t seen William since that day. He hadn’t responded to calls and texts at the insistence of his ex-wife and Rey finally took the hint. 

 

As luck would have it, this coincided with Rey’s transfer to a new college in Chicago. Maybe the distance was for the best because she found it harder to get over him than anticipated. Rey tried dating more age appropriate guys to no avail. They weren’t William.

 

Sometime after they had “broken up” (Rey supposed that was the correct phrasing to use), William’s fortunes changed. Miles posted a video of them playing Fortnite to his YouTube account. People fell in love with William’s endearing personality and general helplessness playing video games and it went viral. Someone in the mountain of comments suggested William make this a regular thing. He started his own YouTube channel, ClulessGamerDad, and built up a small cult following. His thousands of subscribers - of which Rey was one - couldn’t get enough of the sincere Midwestern dad who just didn’t get the hang of modern video games. 

 

“Well, guys, that’s all for this week, but - uh - I have some exciting news! The folks at C2E2 - is that right, Miles? Yes? Yes... C2E2 in Chicago have graciously invited me as their guest. I’ll be participating in some panels and hanging out at The Cantina on Friday night, so please come and say hello!” 

 

When Rey heard those words closing out his video about two weeks ago, her brain short-circuited. Though it had been purely physical, Rey missed William. He would be in her town and Rey needed to see him. She needed to know once and for all if this was just a midlife crisis for him, or something more.   

 

Now, she was here at The Cantina, surrounded by way too many people, her senses overloaded from the DJ’s thumping bass and the club’s flashing purple and blue lights, trying to make her way to the VIP section. Rey had to chuckle to herself when she learned William was considered a  _ VIP _ . She also wondered, as she held her cranberry and vodka, if being surrounded by alcohol was the best idea for someone in A.A., but she tried to push that from her mind. 

 

“Excuse me, Miss, where do you think you’re going?” The bouncer standing at VIP area halted Rey as she tried to enter. 

 

_ Damn _ , she thought,  _ really didn’t think this one out did you, now? _

 

Not having a plan beyond showing up to the club, Rey said, “I’m just meeting my friend over there, and - ”

 

“Lady, if you don’t have a pass, I can’t let you back.” 

 

Rey stammered for two seconds before she finally saw him, sitting alone and talking to no one in the furthest corner. She scoffed seeing him wearing a blue and red checkered button-down shirt. He was nursing what she hoped was a seltzer. They locked eyes and she could see that William’s breath hitched when he saw her. He stood up and something in Rey stirred as his massive frame walked over to her. 

 

“Hey, buddy,” William greeted, placing a hand on the bouncer’s shoulder. “She’s with me.” 

 

He took Rey’s hand and helped her up the steps, not minding the bouncer’s huff as they passed. 

 

They walked over to where William had been and sat down, exchanging awkward glances for a few seconds. 

 

“How have you been?” Rey asked, shouting to be heard over all the noise. 

 

“I’ve been well, Rey, thank you for asking. Things have been nuts with this YouTube channel…” William prattled on about how he was grateful for his newfound opportunities, but Rey couldn’t hear a word over the thumping music. All she could think about was those plush lips of his and how she wanted them on hers - and on other places. Before the rational part of her brain could stop her, she cut William off with a kiss. 

 

“I missed you so much,” he said in her ear. The low timbre of his voice sent shockwaves down her spine as she planted kisses down his neck. She sucked at his pulse point, eliciting a familiar groan from him. 

 

“I missed you too, Daddy,” she cooed, calling him the name he’d come to love months earlier. 

 

“Tell me,” he breathed in between kisses. “Tell Daddy how much you missed him.” 

 

Rey smirked, stood up, and straddled William. She wrapped her arms around him, resting them on his broad shoulders. 

 

With a wicked smile, she leaned in and whispered, “I missed you so much Daddy, I forgot to put on underwear tonight.” 

 

William pushed her back, surveying her and trying to call her bluff. She grabbed his hand and guided it under her skirt to prove she wasn’t kidding. He tried to recoil when he realized she was telling the truth, but Rey kept a firm grip on his arm. 

 

“Touch me, William,” she pleaded. 

 

He gulped. “Here? Now?” 

 

She nodded. He looked around, noting that other people were either paring off or just not paying attention to what William and Rey were doing in the dark corner. He began to circle his thumb around her clit and a sigh escaped from Rey’s lips. 

 

“Like that?” He smirked. 

 

“Yes. William, I - ah - I missed this so much,” she cried out as he slid a finger into her already soaked pussy. 

 

“So wet already,” he said, drawing his finger in and out. 

 

Rey moaned as he added a second finger. With his motions, he crooked his finger at just the right angle and Rey knew she wouldn’t last long like this. She needed him inside of her right now. She undid his belt buckle then zipper, and slid her hand down to the hard length of his cock. She centered herself over the tip and guided it into her entrance. 

 

A gasp came out of her as the familiar sensation of him filling her once more washed over her. She began to rock her hips as she took him inch by delicious inch. 

 

“You feel better than I remember, Rey. So tight.” 

 

She increased her pace. William sweared, using words Rey didn’t even realize he knew. 

 

“So close,” Rey gasped. 

 

“Are you going to - ah - come for Daddy like a good girl?”

 

“Yes,” she cried. 

 

“Yes what?” 

 

“Yes, Daddy!” 

 

Her grinding was now furious. With a few more thrusts, the anticipated orgasm washed over her. She bit down on William’s shoulder to stifle her yell. Seconds later, a grunt escaped from William and Rey kissed him to cover it up. Raggedly breathing and coming down from their high, William kissed the crown of Rey’s head. 

 

“Was that ok?” He asked earnestly, putting himself back together. 

 

Rey giggled.  _ Same old William, _ she thought. “That was more than ok, daddy.” 

 

As the endorphins wore off, Rey realized what the hell she had just done. She had just had sex with her former boss in public. Biting her lip, she looked around to make sure they hadn’t attracted any unwanted attention. She let out a sigh when she realized their secret was safe. 

 

Rubbing a hand up and down her back, he said, “Rey, come back to my hotel room with me?” 

 

Rey’s eyes widened. “Does this mean…?”

 

“Yeah,” he breathed. “Screw Karen.” 

 

He took her hand and never wanted to let it go.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/em_is_writing)


End file.
